Memories threw an Ed
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Gone to a depressed life style after the loss of his mother. Eddy is being haunted where ever he goes. Beginning of the school year. Eddy can't stop thinking of her. Which makes the kids wonder. T for violence. FINISHED! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Eddy? Why are you still here?" A low voice asked from the bedroom door.

Eddy grabbed his black shirt and spike braces. He threw the shirt over him and the bracelets on him. He put on his dark grey pants and got his skull necklace. He got his brush and combed threw his dark blue hair.

Eddy walked out of his room in front of his father.

"How long are you gonna keep this up?" He asked. He pat his sons back.

Eddy looked up at him.

"Do I really gotta go to school today..?" Eddy asked.

His father nodded. And moved out of the way.

Eddy walked to his front door and slowely turned the nob. Seeing the bright yellow school bus in front of him. He covered his face with his book bag from the sun. He quickly ran to the bus and ran up the steps.

He went threw the yelling crowed of the bus.

_This must be what it feels like to be invisible.._

"Good morning Eddy," Edd greeted.

Eddy didn't say anything, just sat next to Ed.

Edd looked down at Eddy puzzled.

"Eddy, You seem to be wearing alot of black lately. Everything okay"? Edd asked placing his hand on his shoulder.

Eddy growled and turned to Ed.

"Eddy!" He yelled. He rapped his arms around Eddy hugging him tight. Eddy, grasping for air. pushed him away.

Ed smiled.

"Are you ready?" He yelled.

"To go home..?" Eddy answered.

"Nope! For the first day of 8th grade!" Ed yelled drooling.

"It's gonna be a hoot.." Eddy mumbled.

"Aw...Little Eddy sad?" Sarah asked sarcasticly.

Eddy froze crossing his arms.

"Little Eddy grumpy in a tree..S C R E M I N G." Sarah sang.

"Um, excuse me Sarah. You spelling screaming wrong." He corrected.

Sarah didn't say anything.

She turned to Jimmy.

"What a know it all.." She whispered.

The bus hit a thump in the road.

"Here's your stop." Liana said pulling the door open.

The kids got out one by one. Ed, Edd n Eddy jumped out of the bus squinting their eyes at the building,

"It's huge.." Edd said.

"It's the same school we've been goin to geniouse.." Eddy said.

"Oh I know...Oh I can't wait for the smell of success and books and pencils and notebooks and-"

Eddy covered Edd's mouth.

"I hear you your excited." Eddy mumbled.

Double D pulled away.

"Let's go friends we got a class to catch!" He said. Edd skipped all the way to the school news board.

Ed ran like a chicken after him. Leaving Eddy walking behind.

**Inside the school.**

Edd looked all over the board finding his home room.

"Good news gents, we're in the same class again." Edd said smiling.

"ahhahaha! Stinky books stinky desks stinky stinks!" Ed sang threw the class hallway.

Eddy opened the door to let the others in.

"Eddy! And the other Ed's!" Lee yelled.

Marie jumped in front of Eddy.

"What's with that?" She asked.

Eddy pushed her out of the way.

"Eddy's been feeling alittle down lately." Edd whistpered.

Marie didn't say anything.

"Hey there short stuffs." Lee greeted.

"Don't bother me." Eddy mumbled.

Eddy sat in the very corner of the room. The sun shined on his pale face.

"What's with him?" May asked. She snorted.

Edd shrugged.

"I wish I knew what was going on.."

**Wala. Chapter one/**


	2. Chapter 2

Eddy walked slowely to his locker. Unlocked and opened. He saw something he wished he'd never saw. A picture of a women he once knew. He crushed the picture with his fist and slammed his door shut.

"Dear Eddy, are you feeling alright?" Edd asked quietly.

"Double D. I been like this for a few weeks now. And just now your asking me?" Eddy asked confused.

Double D stared into Eddy's eyes.

"Oh don't you start with me." He said waving his finger.

Eddy turned around heading for art room.

"Don't you walk away from me Eddy!" He yelled. Edd twirled Eddy around facing up at him.

Edd crossed his arms.

"I got nothing to say sock head, Now but out. I got class I need to get to." He mumbled. He walk toward the door and opened to Art room.

Edd stood there puzzled. Wondering what just happened. He knew he was gonna be late. But couldn't help pondering over Eddy. Totally for the first time. Not paying attention. But worried for Eddy.

**LUNCH**

Eddy sat at the table alone. Taking out his lunch one by one. He turned to Double D across another table.

Edd put his lunch down and gazed at Eddy.

"Hey there honky." Lee said rapping her arm around her.

Eddy smacked her shoulder.

"What's your problem?" Lee asked confused.

"None of your buisness." Eddy answered.

Lee frowned.

"Hey there little Eddy." Sarah greeted with an evil smirk.

Eddy took a bite of his apple.

Sarah took one look in Eddy's lunch box.

"Apple..Banana..Pear?" Sarah asked. "What kind of lunch is this?" Sarah shouted.

Eddy cleaned his ears. And took another bite.

"Come on Eddy. Talk to us. Or are you to cool to?" Sarah asked..

Kevin and everyone else stood around him.

Double D sat at the table in the back of the room. Looking over,

"Say something stupid!" Sarah yelled.

She smacked Eddy in the face. Left a red mark and blood spewing out. Eddy didn't say anything,But rubbed his cheek and cleaned his hands form his blood. As some still dripped.

Nazz was shocked with some tears in her eyes,

"Eddy..?" She asked.

Eddy felt a stream of anger in him, he felt as if he could ring Sarah around the neck,

Eddy's face turned red, which was making the blood bleed even more. He pushed his lunch box out of the way and held Sarah up hight from the tables. He swished her back and forth back anf forth. Sarah placed her crackling hands on Eddy's hands trying to break free. Grasping and gasping for air. Her face turned dark purple. Tears fell from her eyes. Fear and danger lerked in her.

"Eddy!" Edd cried.

"Baby sister!" Cried Ed.

Ed ran over to Eddy and pushed him against the wall.

Edd ran to Sarah's needs.

cough caough

"Sarah are you alright?" Edd asked in panick.

Sarah didn't answere. Still recovering from the choking.

Kevin and Nazz took Sarah to the nurses room.

"Eddy are you crazy?" Edd yelled.

Eddy pushed Edd away.

"Leave me alone..the twerp had it comin.." He mumbled.

He ran out of the building into the schools gym.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy sat outside on the swing set rocking back anf forth. Looking down at his shadow.

"What's uyp with that?" Marie asked.

Eddy didn't answere. But kept on rocking back and forth.

Marie jumped on the swing next to him.

"I've never seen you act like that before." She said smiling.

"What do you want marie Kanker.." He asked.

Marie didn't answere.

Eddy got up from the swing. Heading for his house.

"Eddy wait." she said pulling his arm.

Eddy stopped in his tracks facing Marie.

"What hapened to Sarah? You almost killed her." She said looking worried.

"Go back to your sisters Marie, And leave me alone." He said pulling his arm away, He walked toward the middle of the culdesac and smacked his front foor shut.

Marie stood there puzzled wondering.

"That was weird.."

**NEXT DAY**

"Eddy! Get up its time for school!" His father yelled across the room.

There was no answere. And no sound of movement.

"Eddy!" He yelled again. No answere.

He got up and smacked his hand on the door then turned the nob, It was locked.

"Eddy open this door!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to school!" He yelled under his covers.

He smacked the door down, a loud bang touched the ground. Ringing threw Eddy's ears.

His father walked up to Eddy and pulled the covers off him.

"What's your problem son?" He asked demanding.

Eddy looked up at his father in a dark stare.

"Nothings wrong, Just leave me alone.." He moaned.

He pulled the covers back over him and tucked in tight.

"Son you have to go to school. Is there something wrong?" His father asked.

Eddy looked up at the roof.

"Where's mom.." He mumbled.

His father made a warm smile.

"He is in Heaven looking down at us smiling. Thinking "I have raised a wonderful child." He answered.

He pat his son on the shoulder.

"I'm not gonna make you go to school today, You can stay home if you want, But your going back tomorrow." He said walking to the door.

"Count on it." He said again, He pulled the door up and smacked it shut.

Eddy did a long sigh and laid back on his pillow. He went threw his minds of the disturbing thoughts and stories he always thought about. Then he would remember a song his brother taught him before she died.

_Mother mother, can you hear me, I keep trying just to find me, all i know now, all you've shown me, endless questions,hopeless ending..._

A LOUD honk suprised him. He jumped up and ran to the window.

"Come on Eddy!" Ed yelled threw the bus window.

Eddy placed his hand on his forhead rubbing it.

"I got nothing better to do.." He said to himself.

Ed stood there confused. Like as if thats never new..

"I'm not going to school today!" Eddy yelled threw out the traffic noise.

Ed scratched his head confused,

"He said hes not coming." Ed told Double D.

Edd gasped and pushed Ed out of the way.

"But Eddy! You must go to school!" He yelled.

Eddy smacked the window shut and jumped back on his bed.

"Maybe we should just leave him alone for now Double D." Nazz suggested.

"But no one should miss school." He said nervously.

Nazz shook her head.

"Let the dork stay home. He almost killed a child. I don't blame him for not showing his face around the school." He said."Besides, as usual he might DORK up the place.."

Edd frowned.

"Alright.." He moaned.

Edd sat back down next to Ed.

The lady closed the door shut and started the engine again. They road off to school.


	4. Chapter 4

Eddy jumped on the couch, flicked on the TV and made himself comfortable. He turned the volume up high where his dad could here it in the kitchen. Not getting any rest last night. His eyes switching closing shut. He fell into a deep slumber. He had the most peaceful dream about something wonderful.

_"What's this?" Eddy asked._

_His mom didn't answere for a few minutes, but she picked her son up and raised him high._

_"This is a tree of blossoms, my grand father grew it when he was about your age, His great grandfather gave him the seed,"_

_Her mom looked up._

_Eddy smiled down at her. His mother soon released him, Eddy held onto his mothers dress._

_"Your 4 fathers before you were great." She said._

_Eddy looked up at the tree, He walked up to it and placed his hand on it. His arm lowered._

_"And where are they now?" He asked._

_Eddy's mom didn't answere._

_"I made coco nut pie. Wanna eat some?" She asked._

_Eddy smiled and skipped to the house._

_His mother stopped in her tracks, and turned back to the tree. She smiled and walked back to the house, Everything was a blurr to Eddy now..._

_"Eddy..."_

_"Eddy..."_

_The voice called out. The dream, was gone.._

"Eddy wake up." A voice said. He could feel his arm being tugged by a stronger grip.

"Dad..?" Eddy asked. He got up and rubed his forhead. "Must have dozzed off.."

"You had the TV on to loud so I came in here and turned it down." He said rubbing Eddy's face.

Eddy looked around.

"Hey dad, do yuo remember this tree, That mom would talk to me about?" Eddy asked.

"Well yeah, I didn't thikn you'de remember, you were only 2 years old at the time. That tree was something your great great great grandfather grew when he was a boy, your great grandfather told my father, and my father told me." He said.

"Is it still alive?" Eddy asked.

"I pretty much garantie its not, Its over hundreds of years old." He said patting his head.

"Do you think you can show me where it is?" Eddy asked.

"Well sure." His father answered.

**?  
**

Eddy walked into a fild of dead grass. He stopped. looking around confused.

"This is it?" He asked.

His father nodded.

"Where's the tree? Where are all the trees?" Eddy asked.

"I told you, the tree must have been cut down, or died." He said looking down.

"Dad, what happened to my 4 fathers before me?" Eddy asked.

"Well, pretty soon after your great great great grandmother married your 4th father, He died in these fields." He answered.

"What happened to him?" Eddy asked, wishing he hadn't.

His father looked ahead of him.

"Well Eddy, in these fields were nature breathing its glory, The winters were hard, There was alittle cabbin near here, where your 4th father and 4th mother lived. They weren't very rich, (seeing how they live in the fields)

This was a few weeks before the death, She planted that tree for a special memory, she wanted that tree to live forever, But after that. A few weeks later. There was, a man. Who's been out to long. He had drinking problems and would go out every night looking for that one special thing to comfort him, So he walked out and spotted the cabin, He had his rifle at his side, He shot bullets at the glass windows. making the glass on the walls fall and break. They ran for cover. But the man broke the door down. Startling the couple. He ran inside and looked under the table. Seeing them tremble in fear, He had no control. And..Shot them both." He said.

Eddy looked away whiping tears away.

"Your mother wanted the same for you.." He whispered.

Eddy looked ahead of him.

"I only wish she was standing next to me right now.." Eddy said to himself.

A ghost of his mother stood next to him smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Next day**

"Good morning Eddy, Glad you could join us today." Edd greeted with a smile.

Eddy looked up at him confused.

"If your gonna talk to me, you better get rid of that creepy smile." Eddy pointed.

Edd frowned.

"How come you didn't want to come to school yesterday?" Edd asked.

"None of your buisness." Eddy answered.

"We're friends right?"

"I think.." Eddy answered.

"Then friends tell each other everything." He said. "So whats wrong?"

"This kinda thing I only talk with my dad." Eddy mumbled. He walked ahead of him.

Ed bumped into Eddy with the stare of a demon.

"Ed?"

He bent down to his face with red under his eyes.

"YOU HURT MY SISTER!" He yelled in his ears. Some spit landed on his face.

Eddy got up form the ground cleaning his ears.

"Step aside lumpy." Eddy said moving him out of the way.

Double Dee and Ed ran ahead of him making a gate with their arms.

Eddy was a tad confused.

"You owe Sarah an apologie." Edd said looking seriouse.

Eddy shook his head.

"She made fun of me." He said moving them again.

"You choked her Eddy!" Edd yelled. "Something you wouldn't even do! Do you realise you almost murdered her?" Edd yelled with some tears in his eyes.

"Chill.." Eddy mumbled, he quickly was about to make an escape when Ed pulled him by the neck ring.

"BIG TROUBLE!" He yelled in his ears again.

Eddy mumbled crossing his arms like alittle 5 year old..

"I don't know what your problem is Mr, but I suggest you get your act together and go apologize to Sarah this instant!" Edd yelled down at him.

Eddy made an angry stare.

"Fine..if it will get you off my back.." Eddy sighed. He walked to the second grade hallway looking for Sarah's class. He knocked on the door and opened it with a frown.

"um..Is there someone named Sarah here?" Eddy asked.

"No im sorry. She's in the hospital." She answered. She held up the book at the children. They all glared at Eddy with a deadly stare.

"A hehe hehe..." He said. He quickly slammed the door shut.

He walked up to Edd and Ed.

"Her teacher said she was in the hospital." He said scratching the back of his head.

Edd looked at Ed, he could see Ed had tears in his eyes.

"Poor baby sister!" He crried into Double Dee's sleeve.

"There there Ed, im sure sarah's gonna be okay." Edd said. "Well are you happy now Ed-"

Edd couldn't finish seeing Eddy was no longer there.

"Eddy?" He asked himself.

**Peach Creek hospital**

Eddy walked into the hallway seeing people in wheel chairs and beds.

_I haven't been to a hospital since my mother died.._

He looked around.

"Room 125." He said. He turned the nob slowly. He looked around the dark room, cautiously.

"Sarah..?" He asked in a low voice.

There was no answere, He spotted a switch and flicked it on. There, he saw Sarah on her bed sleeping peacefully.

"Sarah?"

He walked up to her bed shaking like.

"Are you dead?" Eddy asked pokeing her arm.

Sarah opened her eyes slow and easy, Seeing her nightmare come to life.

"Eddy?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Good your alive...I mean awake." He corrected.

"What do you want?" Sarah asked crossing her arms.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay. from yesterday." He said. swetting.

"Well im fine thanks to my doctor. And not you!" She yelled looking the otherway.

Eddy was about to head out the door when he stopped and took a deep breath.

"Sorry." He said with his face scruntched up.

Sarah suddenly had a smile on her face.

"That's all I wanted to hear Eddy, and im gonna be out of the hospital tomorrow so be ready." She said with a devilish look.

Eddy raised an eye brow.

"Wait before you go. Could you tell me whats been going on?" Sarah asked.

Eddy stopped and walked to her bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Why you turned goth. I wanna know." She said.

Eddy can't even tell Double Dee about it, what reason would he tell Sarah for?

"Well Sarah...It all started with a blossom tree.."


	6. Chapter 6

As I walked home looking at the side walk the whole way. Wondering..-Eddy

He walked on the side walk thinking about this afternoon. And how he felt better once telling someone about his troubles. It's just puzzling seeing it was Sarah whom he told.

He opened his front door seeing nothing but furniture,

"Dad?" He asked. He looked around with no comment. and no answere.

"Dad!" Eddy yelled threw out the house.

There was no answere. He looked in his room, the kitchen, the bathroom, And he looked to the one place his father would surely be, His wifes room.

He opened the door to an empty room with a desk and a picture of his mom on the desk. With flowers and bright candles. That have been wax melted. He walked in cautiously.

"Dad are you in here?"

_"Dad are you in here?" The voice echoed back at him._

He ran to his dads room and slammed the door open. Saw no human, Known as his dad. But a bag of his worthy memories.

"Dad!" He yelled, almost everyone in the cul-de-sac could hear Eddy's yell.

There was a knock on the door. Eddy ran down stairs and quickly and opened the door.

"Is my stupid brother over here?" Sarah asked tapping her foot impatiently.

Eddy turned around nervousely.

"No no no no no, He's not here. Now if you could please leave." Eddy said swinging his arm.

Sarah crossed her arms and walked off her porch.

Eddy looked to thw ground confused.

**Edd's house**

Eddy knocked on the door tapping _his _foot impatiently.

"Are you here or not?" Eddy yelled smacking his hand on the door.

Double Dee opened the door with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"Mmm mmmmm...mm" Was all he said.

Eddy scratched his head confusingly.

"Right whatever, Listen I can't find my dad, have you seen him?" Edy asked concerned.

"No I have not, did he leave?" Edd asked. Placeing his hand on Eddy's shoulder.

Eddy looked around his view.

"Could you help me find him?" Eddy asked.

"I wish I could, but I gotta get ready for school, in fact, you should be ready to." Edd said closeing the door.

Eddy stoof there helpless.

"EDDDYYYY!" A scream yelled threw out the culdesac.

Ed ran over to Eddy in open arms hugging him to death.

"ED! LET GO I CAN'T-"

Eddy couldn't finish after Ed let go. Hitting his head as he reached the ground,

"Are you reaty for school?" Ed asked.

Eddy brushed himself off.

"Ed help me find my dad." Eddy commanded.

Ed turned into dog mode.

"Arf arf!" He said.

Eddy ran around the cul-de-sac. Ed fallowing him.

"Dad!" Eddy yelled.

"Eddy's daddy?" Ed yelled. "Bark!"

Eddy looked behind the tree. Seeing all the kids by the bus.

"Hey Eddy, You coming?" Nazz asked.

Eddy didn't answere but ran back to Ed.

"Did you find him?" Eddy asked.

Ed stupidly. Drooling over s stick answered. "Arf!"

Eddy growled in anger. He smacked Ed across the face. His cheek turned Red.

"Waaaa!" Ed cried.

Eddy ran to the bus pulling Ed's ear. He ran up the steps The door shut behind them.

_Where's my dad..?_


	7. Chapter 7

**Art Class**

Ed,Edd n Eddy looked down at their so called "Master peices".

"Looks like something a kitty-"

"EW." Edd quickly said before Ed could finish.

Eddy turned to the window.

"Eddy? Are you okay?" He asked placeing his hand on him.

"Why do you keep asking?" Eddy asked angry. "Why are you so careing?"

"I'm afraid its who I am, Annoying. Yes, But unlike you, I give." He said crossing his arms. "So what's wrong?"

Eddy turned to Double Dee.

"I can't find my dad, He was supposed to be at work I thought, But after I hit my head this morning, I realised it was a Sunday.." Eddy said rubbing his head.

"Ed and I can help you find him." He said turning to him.

Ed pulled some clay out of his mouth.

"Eddy's daddy where are you?" He yelled across the room.

Everyone turned to Ed wondering.

"Shutup.." Eddy whistpered.

"WHAT?" Ed yelled. Eddy pulled his lips.

"Ok here's the plan, After Art we're gonna break out. And find my dad." Eddy whistered.

One of the Kankers couldn't help over hearing, Marie whistpered to May.

_The Ed's are gonna break out after Art_

May smiled wide and turned to Lee across form her.

_The Ed's are gonna make out after ART._

Lee had a discusted look on her face.

May turned to marie looking proud.

"I didn't say that: She hsouted. She slapped May across the face.

"I said, the Ed's are gonna break out after Art." Marie whistpered to Lee.

"Well catch em.."

**12:00 PM**

The pool of school kids raced off to there next rooms like an angry mob. Ed Edd n Eddy hiding in the mob. Quickly made there way across the hall.

"We made it boys!" Eddy said grabbing their faces.

They spotted the front door. Eddy forgot about them and ran for it, feeling his heart pump with delight as a hopeful sign. But before he got there. Trouble was headed his (There) way.

The Kankers popped out of no-where.

"Kankers!" Edd yelled.

"Who?What?Where?Why?" Ed cried. "Please don't hurt me!" He went to his knees crying.

May pulled him up. "You and me will get together later." May said kissing him on the cheek,

Ed was paralized.

"What do you Kankers want?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"We over heard you guys were bustin out. We want in." Lee said crossing her arms

"Huttle." Edd said.

"If we don't let them come along, they will tell the teacher, And out parents." Edd panicked.

"What parnts.." Eddy mumbled. "Look I have a reason of busting out!"

"Have you been eating mashed patattoes Mr?" Ed asked with his eyes apart stare.

Eddy turned to Ed with a concirned look.

"Well we gotta let em come, otherwise you'l never get out and well never find your father."

"Okay okay."

"Sometime before christmas boys." Lee said looking at her nails.

The Ed's came apart holding their hands out.

"Alright, well let you come. But there are some rules you gotta fallow." Eddy quickly added.

He pulled out his piece of paper.

"uhem."

**Rule1:No hugging**

**Rule2:No kissing.**

**Rule3:No punching.**

**Rule4:No kicking.**

**Rule5:No flirting**

**Rule6:No talking  
Rule7: NO KISSING PERIODE!**

"You put down no kissing twice.." Edd said looking over his shoulder.

"Ok got it?" Eddy asked.

Lee spit on her hand and held it out.

"Got it." She said.

Eddy was discusted,

"Alright boys...And demons. Let's get going."


	8. Chapter 8

"Double Dee, Get on my shoulders." Eddy said. He bent down.

Double Dee slowly placed his foot on Eddy's shoulder.

"Eddy, surely there's another way. I really do not want to hurt you." Edd said shaking.

"Shutup and climb." Eddy commanded.

Edd climbed all over Eddy slipping off. Screaming coming from him. Edd finally made it to the vent.

"Eddy, where's this vent take us?" Marie asked.

"It should take us to the outside vent." He answered jumping on Ed.

May and Le climbed up on Ed into the vent.

"Come on big guy." Lee said waving.

Ed cruntched down and leaped into the vent. Bashing Lee in the head.

"Everyone here?" Edd asked.

"Yeah we're fine."

The 6 crowled threw the vent system hopeing to find the way out. They see a light.

"The light!" Eddy said.

Ed gasped crying,.

"Poor Eddy! He was so young!" Ed cried.

"Dear Ed, Eddy's not dying." Edd said comforting him,

Ed grew a smile on his face.

"Oh Eddy! Your not gonna die!" He said hugging him.

"Ed! There's no room for stupidity in this escape. So shut your trap!" Eddy said, as he continued crowling.

"There's always enough time for Ed.." He said scratching his head.

"Move it Lug." Lee said pushing his butt farther in.

"Eddy, My knees are in pain, can we stop and rest?" Edd asked swetting.

"We're almost there Double Dee, your knees can wait." Eddy said.

The light was getting closer.

"There it is!" Eddy pointed out.

Before Edy could go on, He felt something tug around his neck. It was his skull ammulete. It was caught on the vents roof. As the other Eds got threw and so did the Kankers.

"Hey guys! wait up!" Eddy yelled.

Edd looked in the vent system.

"Eddy! Are you alright?" Edd shouted,

"Grr,No! My necklace is stuck!" Eddy yelled.

"Marie, get in there and pull him out."

"Yeah yeah." She said. Marie climbed back into the vent system in front of Eddy.

"Where's it caught on?" She asked.

"At the top of the vent." Eddy answered. the vent was half way cracked form the weight of the 6. She had to think quickly. Though something she couldn't do SO well.

"Hang on." She said trigering with it.

_Breezy wind, Breezy wind_

Marie stopped looking behind Eddy.

"...What?" Eddy asked swetting alittle.

"AhhhhhH!" Marie screamed.

She heads out for the end of the vent.

"Hey! I'm still here!" Eddy yelled. Marie suddenly stoped crowling and crowled back to Eddy,

"HEEEEEEEEELP!" Eddy cried.

"Shutup im hurrying." Marie said triggering with the necklace again. The wind became stronger and more intence. Eddy could feel his shirt being blown off his back.

"Hurry up!" He yelled.

Marie pulled the necklace out of its brace and snatched Eddy's hand, dragging him out.

They reached the end with Eddy and Marie tumbling out of the vent before the system turned on.

"Are you guys okay?" Edd asked helping them both up.

"You ok Marie?" Lee asked brushing her sister off.

"Yeah im fine." She answered,

Ed picked up Eddy helplessly.

"You didn't see the light!" Ed said hugging him in tears, smiling wider.

"Ed!" He yelled struggling to get away.

He dropped Eddy to the ground, He saw a pale looking hand reach out to him.

"Get up weirdo." Marie said smiling.

Eddy was puzzled. But he took Marie's hand careing.

"Hey um..." Eddy started up. sounding like he's stammering.

Marie felt some red across her face.

"Thanks...Marie." He said scratching his head.

"Yeah whatever, lets not get all huggish about it." She said swatting her arm in the air.

Eddy turned to the Ed's and the Kankers.

"Where do we start Eddy?" Double Dee asked.

"Start where ever, I just want to see my dad. Do the best you can to find him..." He said.

They smiled.

"Because if you dont.."

Edd had a worried look on his face.

"Ok ok." He quickly said.

Lee went with Ed and May went with Edd.

"Ready?" Eddy asked.

Marie nodded. They searched around the cul-de-sac.


	9. Chapter 9

After completely hopeless hours of searching all over, Eddy's father was no where to be found.

He walked to the middle of the cul-de-sac. He saw only Edd.

"Where'd the others go?" He asked tiredly.

"They gave up and went home, Ed couldn't stay it was time for dinner." Edd sighed, Feeling awfull at the moment.

Eddy looked to the ground. Acting like the end of the world is near.

"Eddy, you should get some rest," He said smiling. "I have an idea, trust me you wont regret it."

Eddy's eye browse were in a curve, but for the first time for real, he felt like he could trust Double Dee.

"Fine...I'll be at your place tomorrow..." He said whiping his eyes.

Edd looked sad again.

"No need for crying Eddy."

"I'm not crying! I'm very tired.." He mumbled. He walked to his door slamming it shut.

Edd had a big grin on his face.

"My best idea yet.."

**Eddy's room**

In a quiet house, in a quiet room, lays a sad 12 year old boy. Looking at the roof sleepless.

"Dad...where are you..." He said turning the otherway. Eddy decided to do something different that night. He got at the side of the bed, went on his hands and knees and placed his hands together, he shut his eyes.

"Make sure my father is ok..I would give up a life of scamming if you did. Bring him home safely."

He said quietly. He jumped back up on his bed and turned out the lamp. Right before he could sleep. He remembered the "song" his brother taught him. The next line.

_Father father, will you be there. As I cry in, Silent again, turning colder, frozen deeper. Numb to this dream, sleeping within..._

**Next day**

A slight first knock showed up at Eddy's door. He got up put on his clothes and opened it.

"Good day Eddy, ready for the brilliant idea?" Double Dee said joyfully. Running out to the middle of the cul-de-sac.

"It better be, I prayed last night.." Eddy mumbled.

The kids of the cul-de-sac were amazed.

"The thing is so big!" Sarah yelled.

"Hey Double Dee can I climb it?" Jonny shouted.

"No you may not Jonny," Edd answered looking down at the sap.

He frowned.

Eddy stood next to Sarah amazed. Sarah outta no where, smiled up at him.

"Are you smiling at me..?" Eddy asked confused.

"Who else would I be smiling at." She said blushing.

Edy felt fear. But more discusted.

"Okay Eddy, It took me a few months but I finished it." He said feeling proud.

"Ok great! WHAT THE HECK IS IT?" Eddy yelled.

"It's a ultimate micro phone. Simple yes? People in Japan can hear this," He said amazed.

Eddy sighed.

"Not one of your best ideas.."

"Ok, All I have to do is yell into this micro phone to your father, and he should be coming back." He said.

Edd looked into it with pride. "Ok.."

**"Eddy's father! Eddy's father! You are wanted back to your sons house! He is worried about you and wants you to come home! Eddy's father come home! Eddy's father come home! If it helps, we all miss you.**

"Speak for yourself.." Sarah said yawning.

Eddy frowned.

The cul-de-sac was quiet. Silence rulled.

"Double Dee...I should be...HAPPY NOW? WHERE'S MY DAD?" He yelled tuning red.

"Well I swear this would work. Maybe I need to turn up the-"

A loud screetch filled the cul-de-sac. The micro phone was messed up.

"Edd you idiot!" Eddy yelled.

"I am not an isiot!" He yelled.

Ed stood there confused. Like the noise wasen't hurting his ears at all. "What?"

Eddy ran inside the house, he couldn't take much more of this. He jumped onto his couch crying in his arms.

"All I want is my dad...The dad who's been with me forever and one who always will be.." He said crying.

Edd knocked on the window.

"Eddy are you okay?" Edd yelled.

"Go away!" He yelled. He closed the curtins.

"Ed, I think for the first time in history of being 12, I messed up." He said. Ed gasped in suprise.

"Edd's sick! AWAAAAHAHAH!" He cried. He grabbed Edd crying into his shirt.

"Don't worry buddy! It will be okay!" Ed cried.

"Ed, remind me once I get my brain analizer to analize your brain.

"It is t the cleaners Double Dee. Ahaha."


	10. Chapter 10

After another sleepless night,

**NEXT DAY  
**

"Eddy! Please don't do this to me this morning! You gotta get going!" Edd yelled. Banging on his door.

"I'm not going!" Eddy screamed.

"But you must! Or the principal will wonder! And tell your da-"

Edd stopped talking. He quickly covered his mouth.

Eddy was silent.

He opened the door slowly.

"Ok then, lets go." Eddy said swinging his arms around.

He ran to the school bus. Edd was left standing there.

"I think he has a plan up his sleve.." He said to himself.

**Peach Creek Jr, High**

"Eddy pay attention!" The teacher screamed.

Edd stood directly at the teacher. Stiff of her angered voice.

Eddy looked out the window, completly forgetting what she said.

_To busy thinking of my father women.._

"Ahahahahahhahahaa..." Ed laughed.

Marie leaned to Lee."I understand his fathers gone but he can't let this whole thing take over him." She whistpered.

"But out Marie, My baby can do whatever he wants.." She said grabbing her arm and twisting it.

Marie cried inside her.

"Hey big Ed, After school meet me by my locker." May said in a gazeing stare.

"Ok Eddy." He answered with his smile that makes him look like a frog.

"Eddy!" She yelled snapping her fingers.

Eddy snapped back into direction.

"Pay attention Mr!" She yelled even louder.

**Lunch room**

"Hey there buddy!" Ed greeted, he rapped his arm across Eddy.

"Hi.." He mumbled.

Edd joined the group.

The Kankers ran up to Eddy.

"Hey Eddy did you hear the news?" Lee asked.

Eddy shook his head. "Well, did Ed eat a sock?"

Marie turned to May discusted.

"No, the news this morning, it was on at 6 AM, It said something terrible."

"What?"

"Well it said west of the cul-de-sac there was a freak accident. It said a man in blue hair was in one of the cars. There still over there taking footage," Lee said.

Eddy looked to his sandwich.

"Eddy?" Edd asked.

Eddy pushed his food out of the way and heads for the door like a rocket on fire, The doors quickly smacked shut,

"Eddy wait!" Edd yelled. "Come on Ed!"

"But I thought you wanted to meet me by the lockers?" Ed yelled back.

Eddy!

Ed just ran after Double Dee.

**West of the cul-de-sac**

Eddy ran threw crowds of humans, Finding the way threw this never-ending maze. He finally reached the end,

"Sir!" Eddy yelled. He tugged on the police mans belt.

"How may I help you?" He asked.

"Why's there so many people here?" He asked.

"There was a car crash, Some freak who had to much and crashed into some man in a red trusk." He answered.

"Do you have any information on him?" Eddy asked.

"Well no, All we know is he said before he died, was he has to get home to his son. Someone named Eddy." He said, turning back to the camaras.

Eddy's heart sunk inside him. It's almost as if for the first time he had no heart.

Eddy ran threw the crowde findig his was threw, He found the amergency truck. Before they ran in Eddy opened the back doors, there he found a couple of men in white, and a man on a bed with injuries all over.

"Dad!" He screamed.

Eddy pushed the men out of the way and ran to his side.

"Dad your not dead are you?" Eddy cried.

There was no answere. His father had nothing left in him.

"Young man who are you?" Someone asked.

"I'm his son Eddy." Eddy answered with tears in his eyes running down his face.

"I'm very sorry son." he said frowning.

Eddy held his fathers hand in his little one.

"Dad...Why did you have to go..." He cried. Hot tears landed on his fathers body and seeped threw,

**I only wish I knew where you were...**


	11. Chapter 11

**After a few days.**

A small knock.

Eddy walked up and opened the door.

"Hey Eddy, how are you..?" Marie asked looking nervouse.

"I've been better..." He answered. He moved out of the way to let Marie in.

"Your not gonna live here alone are you?" She asked careing.

"No, my brothers gonna come and so is his girlfriend, there gonne look after me." He said looking at his pictures.

"Y-Your brother?" She stammered.

"Yeah. The king of the cul-de-sac."

Marie felt her hands get all swetty.

"Nice...Your brother is so cute.." She whistpered.

Eddy looked into his cerial. "Marie.." He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think it was my fathers time to go?" He asked.

Mari stood there silently.

"I'm not sure." She soon answered. "Eddy me and my sisters no how you feel, We don't have a dad for one." She quickly added.

Eddy did a small nod.

"I never thought my dad had to go, He was someone I could talk to." He said.

"Maybe you can have that same talk again, only this time, with your brother, Not the brother who rules the cul-de-sac, But the real brother you been with the past 12 years." She said. She placed her arm on his shoulder tenderly.

"Trust me its alot better then worshiping him.."

Eddy for the first time had a small grin on his face. "yeah...Thanks" He said quietly.

"Sure."

The room was silent for a long time. Eddy and Marie stood there quietly.

"Soo,...I guess I'll be going." She said.

"Marie hang on." Eddy quickly said before she walked out the door. She turned back.

"Do you...Wanna join me for breakfast?" He asked.

"Sure ok." She answered smiling.

She pulled a sear next to Eddy having some cerial as well...

**Peach Creek Jr, High**

"I'm not buying this." Kevin said crossing his arms.

"Yeah last time Eddy said his brother was coming home it was a total lie!"

"I know but guys, His father just died...WHO ELSE WOULD HE BE LIVING WITH?" Marie asked.

"By himself...Like the little dork he is." Kevin mumbled.

"Kevin, Eddy's going threw some tough time right now, we gotta help him out. He only has us now." Nazz said frowning.

_Darn..._

"Thanks Nazz." Marie said.

"I must admit Sarah..this is sad.." Jimmy said with some tear coming down. "I never wished for his parents to leave."

"Same here Jimmy." Sarah said whiping her eyes.

"Rolf can't help but wallow for a weak.." He said looking to the ground.

"Are you crying Plank?" Jonny asked.

"Lemme get you a tissue,"

Edd and Ed couln't help but over hear the conversation the kids were talking about.

"Pardon me Marie, but what are you talking about?" Marie asked.

"We're gonna make Eddy's day the best since his fathers gone." She answered.

"That's nice of you." Edd said smiling.

"MARIEEEEEEE!" A loud scream shouted from the back of the school.

"Lee..." Marie sighed. She ran behind the school as fast as she can.

She stopped in front of her catching her breath.

"What do ya want?" She aske tiredly.

"Someone told us you had breakfast with MY BOYFRIEND!...Lemme say that again, MYYYYY! BOYFRIEND!" Lee yelled in her face.

Marie rubbed her face after Lees spit.

"Yeah what's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Ha! I also noticed you and Eddy seem to have a special friendship even me and him don't have. Not even Eddy and Edd have." She said crossing her arms.

"Does this mean Lee gets the smart one?" May asked.

Lee wacked her hard with her fists.

"Lee It's not like that at all." She said curling her fists.

"Don't give me that." She said.

"Maybe this will cheer you up, Eddy's brother is coming home. So is his girlfriend." She said.

"And now your inlove with a liar?" Lee yelled.

"Your nasty!" Marie yelled,

"Look, If your not with me. then your against me." She said crossing her arms. She took a few steps forward. And stopped again.

"I thought you guys were my sisters...I guess I was wrong.." She said, She walked back in front of the school.

Marie and May were left standing there looking to the ground.

"May stop eating the grass.."


	12. Chapter 12

"PERSONAL RELASHIONSHIP EDDY?" Edd asked confused. "WITH MARIE KANKER?"

Eddy was quiet. He didn't answere him.

"Eddy! It wasn't that long ago you Ed and I were running from the Kankers!" He panicked. "Do you have any idea what Lee will do if she finds out?"

"She already knows." May said in the corner.

Edd did a loud gasp and hid behind Eddy.

"What do ya want Kanker?" Eddy asked.

"Marie told us all about it. She said you and Eddy were smittin." She said snorting.

"Well she lied.." Eddy mumbled. Edd felt like pulling his face off.

"Eddy! A few minutes ago you said you loved Marie!" he covered his mouth tightly.

May gasped.

"So you do love Marie!" May yelled pointing.

"No He doesn't!" Edd yelled.

"But he just said-"

"He said nothing." Edd quickly placed.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP ALREADY!" Eddy screamed to the top of his lungs.

Edd and May froze in slience.

"This has nothing to do with you both, So BUT OUT." He growled. He walked away.

"Eddy.." They both mumbled.

**Ed's house**

"KANKERS! WHERE!" Ed cried, He slid under his table shivering like a dog.

"Ed, There are no Kankers here, But they will come sooner then we think."

Ed crowled out slowly. "I don't want no Kankers in my room Double Dee! They might eat my turkey hiding under my chair!" Ed cried.

"Don't worry Ed, No Kankers will pester with your belongings." He said patting him tenderly.

"ED!" A loud screechy voice yelled from upstairs. Sarah stamped down the stairs like an angry bull.

"Ed! Jimmy stepped on one of your chickens!" She screamed even louder.

"I am sorry Sarah." Ed said swetting.

"Get it off his leg!" He ordered.

"Oh, okay."

Ed walked up to Jimmy pulling the chicken off his foot. He slid off.

"Ed, Your not very decent." Jimmy said hiding behind Sarah.

"Why thankyou." He said wide eyed.

"Ed! We have a Kanker issue here!" Edd panicked.

"We do?" He asked.

"Yes! Marie! Eddy!" He reminded him.

Ed stood there for about 10 minutes thinking to himself.

"Hi Double Dee, What brings you here?" Ed asked.

Edd for the first time lost it. He walked up to Ed and grabed his arms and twisted them the otherway.

"Remember Ed!" Edd yelled.

Crackcrackcrack

"Ow..ow..OWOWOWOWO!" Ed cried.

Edd snapped out of his devilish move and released Ed. Ed caploped on the ground scampering under the table.

"Ed are you ok?" Edd asked.

"Are you a Kanker to Edd!" Ed cried.

Double Dee sighed and hid his eyes under his hat.

**Later that evening.**

_Ring ring ring_

Eddy walked over to the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh hey bro."

"Yeah ok."

"I'll make sure there's room.

"No your snakes fine".

"Yes your underwears still sorted..."

"Yeah, ok."

"Bye."

Eddy hung up the phone and jumped on his couch.

"My brothers really coming home..."

"Not only will I have someone to watch out for me. But now people will respect me.

Eddy shut his eyes as news browse threw his renched up mind.

Sleep...Sleep threw the whole night...


	13. Chapter 13

**Next day**

Eddy woke up looking happy for the first time.

There was a knock on Eddy's door. He opened it and saw Marie Kanker.

"Is your brother here yet?" She asked hyper looking.

"Not yet...What are you doing here to early?" He asked.

"Just wanting to see him, Everyone says he's the best thing to ever happen in the cul-de-sac." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Well he's not here and wont be here tell this afternoon...Do you want to come in?" he asked.

Marie nodded and walked past Eddy.

She sat on a chair near the table.

"So what do you do all day?" She asked.

"I sleep alot during the day. What other reason should I get up for?" He asked.

Marie shrugged.

"I have to drag myself outta bed now since my dad.."

"I know.." Marie said with a sad look.

"But..I'm learning to live with it." He said getting cerial.

Marie looked at all the pictures on his wall.

"This your mom?" She asked.

"Ah yeah." He answered.  
"The blue hair runs in the family." She said admiering it.

"She's pretty ya know."

"yeah I know." He said getting milk.

Marie picked up another one.

"And this is your dad?" She asked. (A man with blue hair only more darker)

"Yeah, He was a buisness man." Eddy answered.

Marie saw one dusty picture in the corner. She pulled it out and blew away the dust.

"And this is..."

Eddy turned and looked over her shoulder.

"yeah, That's my brother." He said smiling.

"Wow..He looks almost like you only taller and more hair.." She said.

"Yeah."

"Who's that little guy next to him?" She asked.

"That's my brother and me.." He said.

Marie was astounded.

"Wow.."

"I was about a couple years old. My brother was 9 in this picture." He said.

"He is cool." She said smiling. "You have any idea how Lee would go gaga over him?"

"yeah, She would forget about me and that would be a dream come true."

Marie looked at another photograph of Eddy's parents together undre the blossom tree.

"That's a pretty tree." She said.

"yeah my mom grew it when I was 3, She said. She wants this tree to live forever like how she wanted me to. It's like over...9 years old.."

"You miss her huh.." Marie said looking up at him.  
"Only a whole lot.." He mumbled.

She smiled.

"And this is a photo of the whole family am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah, To my brother I was the runt." He said.

Marie laughed alittle.

"Amazing what a close family you have." She said.

"yeah.."

"I only wish this family photo would become real.." He said.

Marie nodded.

"I wish my mom was alive too.."


	14. Chapter 14

**Next day.**

It was a late night. There was a ferm knock on Eddy's door.

Eddy got up fast alittle worried, He had just woken up from a nightmare, He grabbed a flash light and walked up to the door. He opened it and saw a tall Shadow in front of him, And another behind him.

"Who's there?" He asked nervously.

Eddy flashed the light on them, He saw a tall man with blue spikey hair, With blue jeans and a basketball Tshirt, With brown shoes and green eyes. He also saw a women behind him with dark green hair, and orange looking eyes, With a white tub top and pink pants with white shoes,

"...Bro?" Eddy asked.

"Hey Eddy, Long time no see." He said.

**Next day**

It was quiet in Eddy's house, He slept in late after last night.

But he finaly woke up and ran downstairs. He saw his brother sitting at the table eating his breakfast.

"Hey bro." He said taking a bite.

Eddy waved his fingers.

"What's up?" He asked.

Eddy stood there silently.

His brother was quiet as well. Eddy couldn't hold back any longer, He ran up to him and gave him a BIG hug.

"Um..Eddy?" He asked.

"You have no idea what i've been threw bro!" He cried in his shirt.

"I know I know..I'm sad too.." He said. Rapping his right arm around him.

"I'm just glad your here.." He whistpered.

"Sure dude." He said. "Is Lucinda awake?" He asked.

"Lucinda?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, my girlfriend." He asked again.

Eddy snapped.

"Oh yeah um, no not yet." He answered.

"Figures,She sleeps in alot." He said drinking his milk.

"Bro can I ask you something?" Eddy asked.

"Sure, But you don't have to call me bro all the time." He said. "It's Adam."

"Right k Bro. Um..What happened back then?" He asked.

"What do ya mean?" Adam asked.

"Well..You running away, and stuff..Why didn't you stay with us?" He asked.

His brother walked in front of him.

"Eddy, to tell you the truth, I kinda thought this day would come.." He said.

Eddy looked confused for the moment.

"How?"

"Well..Everyone in our family has died like this..Ever since mom grew that blossom tree." He said putting his bowl away,

Eddy looked to the ground.

"Bro, everything happens for a reason right..?" Eddy asked with some tears in his eyes.

Adam looked down at his lil brother in a careing way. Not a commanding way.

"I guess.."

He answered.

Eddy hugged his brother again, crying in his shirt.

"Morning boys." Lucinda greeted.

Eddy and Adam quickly broke the hugging and faced her.

"Hey Lucinda...Um Lucinda, This is my brother Eddy," He said pushing him up to her.

"Eddy huh? Your brothers told me so much about you." She said smiling.

"Well Eddy. Are you always hungry?" She asked.

"yeah." He answered.

"Well don't you worry, I cook alot. So your belly will be exstra full." She said pokeing him.

Eddy smiled.

"Where's the shower?" She asked.

"I'll show you." Eddy said. She walked her to it.  
"Thanks." She closed the door.

"She's nice." Eddy said.

"yeah well..sometimes her being nice can get creepy.." He said shaking.

"So where did you meet her?"

"We met in college. We both had an interest in ART." He said.

"I didn't know you liked art bro." He said.

"Take the time to know it, it turns out kinda cool." He said.

Eddy smiled. "I'm glad you came bro, everyone in the cul-de-sac thinks your awesome, your a popular guy you know." He said looking out the window.

"I'm not as popular as I was before." He said blushing. "I'm an adult now ya know. I got responsibilities." He said.

"And it also looks like you grown some as well...And a goth life style?" He asked pointing at the nets.

"Um..Yeah." He said rocking back and forth.

"Ehh, I understand." He said waving his hands.

"So you lived here alone for 3 days?" He asked.

"Yeah um, Well I had some of my friends come by." He said. "Ed and Double Dee."

"Double Dee?"

"The nerd with a sock on his head." Eddy smiled.

"Oh yeah him..What about That guy Kevin? He your friend? Or your girlfriend Nazz?" He asked.

"Yeah um...Kevin hates me and...so does Nazz.." Eddy said to himself.

"You still running from those Kankers?"

"Not so much now, one of em actually talks to me instead of glumping me." He answered.

"Cool. And Sarah and Jimmy? What about them?" He asked.

"Loud and a baby." Eddy answered. "Sarah's not fond of you much.." He said again.

"And Rolf?"

"He's his normal self." He answered.

"I'm not gonna go around him much, last time I did, He offered me a sponge bath.." He said shaking.

"So what about Jonny? And Plank?"

"Jonnys head grew some, And Planks...Plank,"

Adam laughed smacking hs hand on the table.

"Alot sure has changed since I was a kid.." He said scratching his head.

"How about you come meet the kids." He said.

"Sure cool." He said.

They ran outside.

**Eddy's brother? Adam? GIRLFRIEND? LOL. This really is a fanfic Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon**


	15. THE END

"How's everyone gonna know?" Adam asked.

"Don't worry bro I got an idea.." Eddy thought.

They both ran up to Double Dee's door.

"Hello Ed-"

Edd stopped talking facing up to Eddy's brother.

"E-E-E.." He stammered.

"Yeah I know its amazing, Look Double Dee We need to barrow your microphone thingy." Eddy said.

"But its not fixed yet."

"We neeeeeed it!" Eddy complained.

Ed ran up to Double Dee.

He did a loud gasp.

"Eddy's brother!" He yelled.

"Hey E-"

Ed ran up to him and hugged him so tight, a bulge of air went to Adams shoes.

"Ed-Ed-Eddy..! H-Help..!" He gasped.

Eddy pulled him off his chest.

"Hey Ed...Gasp I see you haven't changed much." He said catching his breath.

"Eddy's brother! Teach my how to fetch again!" He begged.

"Microphone Double Dee!" Eddy ordered.

"Ok ok..But its gonna take some time to get it out." He said. "Just give me a few minutes. But in the mean time. " Edd kneeled before Adam. Adam had a disturbed look on his face. "May you sign my hat?" He asked.

"Sure Double Dee.." he said taking it off for him.

Eddy and Ed turned the otherway gasping.

"Double Dees head.." He whistpered.

"Shh I know.." Eddy whistpered back.

"Oh thankyou Eddy's brother." he said blushing.

"Whatever dude.." he said turning to Eddy."

**After a few minutes.**

Edd climbed up the micro phone pole carrying Adam.

"Thanks for the climb Double Dee." He said jumping off.  
"Sure Adam..I worship you.." He said smiling.

Adams eyes bulged out in confusion.

"Worship..?"

Edd turned on the micro phone that let out a loud screech.

"Attention kids of the cul-de-sac. Eddy's brother is here!" He yelled.

Sarah,Jimmy,Jonny,Rolf, Kevin, Kankers. And Nazz jumped up form their beds and ran out to the cul-de-sac.

"Eddy's brother!" Kevin yelled. "What's up man? Wanna come over and watch some TV?"

"Eddy's brother! Let's go sky diving!" Nazz said holding out her hand.

"Eddy's brother! Can you trim this branch off Plank?" Jonny asked.

"Eddy's brother! Come play with me!" Jimy cheered.

"Eddy's brothers so dreamy.." The Kankers sighed.

"Well well well...Eddy's brother." Sarah said from behind the crowed. "You don't look so awesome." She said frowning.

"Well Sarah I see you haven't changed at all.." He mumbled. "Though Eddy was right, Your mouth has gotten bigger." He said humerously.

Sarahs face turned red and claws came out of her fingers.

"Hey what?" She screamed. Sarah was about to leap onto Eddy when Adam socked her in the face. Which send Sarah flying backward with blood flying out of her lips.

Sarah rolled around on the ground crying while whiping her lip. The blood was all over her hands.

"Woah...Adam socked Sarah...No one can out sock Sarah." Jevin said amazed.

Everyone was quiet.

"Your amazing!" Nazz said blushing. Everyone ran up to him giving him praise.

Jimmy ran to Sarah and walked her home.

_Ha...What an idiot.._

"Adam your still the king of the cul-de-sac." He said smiling.

**Later that same afternoon.**

Eddy was looking out his window as the summer breeze filled the room.

"Hey Eddy." Adam greeted, as he walked in.

"Hey bro."

They both stood looking out the window to the stars.

"It's amazing how someone can be so popular." He said.

"Eddy believe it or not, Sometimes I just wish I could be a normal brother. I wanna talk with you about things that most brothers talk about. Not only as a new father really, But a brother." he said patting his back.

Eddy smiled.

"Glad your here.." He said.

"Oh and here," Adam said handing him the picture form this afternoon.

"Jonny took it for us." He said.

Eddy looked closely at the picture seeing his brother Adam, His girlfriend Lucinda next to him with Adams arms around her.

And Eddy in front of them both holding onto his hands.  
"Thanks bro." He said.

Eddy ran to the side of his bed and got an old frame, He placed the picture in it and placed the frame next to the picture of his mom and dad and his brother and himself.

"Turns out there are happy endings." He said.

"Hey Adam."

"Yeah Eddy?"

"What do you think our parents are thinking now?"

"I bet they're thinking what wonderful kids they have.."

They both smiled at each other and watched a falling star swoop down form the skies.

"Hey bro, what was that song you taught me?" Eddy asked.

"Mother mother..Can you hear me? I keep trying just to find me, All I know now. All you've shown me, Endless questions. Hopeless ending."

He turned to Eddy.

"Father father, Will you be there? As I cry in, Silent again. Turning colder, Frozen deeper, Numb to this dream, Sleeping within.."

**END**

**Well there ya go. Finished aaaaaa! Finally! Longest story I ever written. But thanks for reading and reviewing! Review again and tell me watcha think of the ending! PLEASE!**

_Just goes to show, Every kid deserves a mother and father.._


End file.
